


Day 88

by notjustmom



Series: A Lisp A Day... [88]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Episode: s01e03 The Great Game, Eventual Johnlock, Gen, M/M, Slowwww burn, the lisp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-30 22:59:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6445687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom





	Day 88

"The painting is a fake, but how can I prove it? How? How?"

"Eight..."

Sherlock...

"This kid will die. Tell me why the painting is a fake. Tell me!"

"Seven..."

"No, thhhut up. Don’t say anything. It only works if I figure it out."

Arrogant sod...you can do this...

"Must be possible. Must be staring me in the face."

"Six..."

"Come on..."

"Woodbridge knew, but how?"

Think...

"Five..."

"It's speeding up!"

"Sherlock..."

"Oh!"


End file.
